


Needed Intervention

by revengeofthefans



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Jealous Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious stranger flirts with Luke, Michael can't help but react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 5 Seconds of summer's song English Love Affair.

I sigh as I swirl my drink around my cup. I didn’t even want to be at this club in the first place. I only came because Michael begged me too. I’m ashamed at how fast my resolve crumbles when he busts out the puppy dog eyes. I hesitantly sip my drink and wince at how the alcohol burns my throat. Even though it burns I still drink it because it gives me a pleasant buzz. The music finally changes to a song I like and I casually make my way to the dance floor. The drink is giving me courage I’ve never had before.   
I start swaying my hips to the beat and nodding my head a bit. I feel something tall and muscular lean up against my back. I crane my head back and wow that is one fine specimen of man.  
“Hey gorgeous, mind if I cut in,” Tall, dark, and handsome says. I think my head just about falls off my shoulders with the amount of nodding I do. His fingers curl around my waist and I swear I can almost feel them through my jeans. I timidly start swaying my hips to the beat again and he sways with me. The song changes and Mr. Mysterious doesn’t leave. Instead he spins me around until I’m facing him and pulls me towards him. I trip over my stupidly, long legs and fall face first into his chest. I feel a laugh start rumbling from deep inside his chest. I’m about to make a comment went I feel fingers ensnare my wrist and drag me away. The fingers feel so familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it. The alcohol is slowing down my senses.   
I’m dragged out of a door and into an alleyway. A body slams me into the wall and I groan a little at the contact. I look up and I am immediately staring into pools of green. I’m shocked to see Michael is the one pressing me into the wall. He looks furious; I try to back away. He grabs my chin in his hands and presses his lips to mine. The alcohol and shock slows down my reaction, but in no time I kiss back just as hard. My senses are filled with nothing but Michael Michael Michael. His tongue sweeps gently over my bottom lip asking for entrance. My lips part giving him the incentive he needs. His tongue battles with mine for dominance before I relent giving it up to him. We kiss until the need for air becomes too much to ignore. I rest my forehead against his as our breath comes out in short pants.   
When we catch our breath he turns to me and says “You are mine. No one’s but mine.”   
“Only yours,” I reply.


End file.
